imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Yuki Neko(Finite) Guildmarks
''' 'Hello Welcome to My Guildmarks Page! '''This page is for all the guildmarks I've made. Some of these guildmarks are very sentimental to me and some I copied with permission or made them look better. If you want me to make you a guildmark just message me here and tell me which server you play :). '''''NOTE: Please Ask me first if you want to copy one of my guildmarks, or/and give me credits afterwards. Thank you! MORE ABOUT ME!: Hello, I am Yuki Neko, and I play on Turtlez, Siras! I change accounts from time to time, so it might be hard to find me sometimes. To contact me, here is my Kakao ID: extaliagm. Here they are Screenshot_2014-07-10-00-07-10.png|A Spiral abstract~by defile Screenshot_2014-07-25-15-44-40.png|Blue Crimson SkullQ~by defile~inspired by orig BadMonkey Screenshot_2014-08-12-17-11-10.png|Grim Reaper's Scythe(red)~by defile Screenshot_2014-08-26-02-05-01.png|2.5 Crossed-Swords~by defile~inspired by Evasion guild! Screenshot_2014-08-26-02-37-53.png|Intergalactic Explosing~by defile~inspired by MadMax guild Screenshot_2014-09-03-17-38-02.png|Boostmobile Logo(Blue)~by defile~inspired by BoostMobile® Screenshot_2014-09-12-21-56-54.png|BoostMobile Logo(Earth Blue)~by defile~inspired by BoostMobile® Screenshot_2014-10-04-13-37-32.png|Abstrct Stone~by defile Screenshot_2014-10-04-13-47-31.png|Grim Reaper~by defile Screenshot_2014-10-29-16-16-09.png|Fusillade Bomb~by defile Screenshot_2014-11-02-09-59-41.png|Fusillade Bomb(Green)~by defile Screenshot_2014-11-02-07-58-22.png|A Random Crossed Pads(blue)~by defile Screenshot_2014-11-05-16-00-48.png|Sword of King Roberto(lanos)~by defile Screenshot_2014-11-05-16-02-49.png|Sword of Emperor Kanos(siras)~by defile Screenshot_2014-11-05-16-56-45.png|Soul Drain Shot(red)~by defile shot_2014-07-25_15-06-36.png|Cute Devil with Horns~by defile Screenshot_2014-12-06-18-46-00.png|Mystical Mist-by defile Screenshot_2014-12-06-19-28-39.png|Claws(Red)~by defile shot_2014-12-31_00-11-17.png|Zenon Wings~by defile shot_2014-12-31_18-28-28.png|Galaxy Formation(Summer theme)~by defile shot_2014-12-31_18-31-06.png|Galaxy Formation(Winter Themed)~by defile Screenshot_2015-07-27-16-44-22.png|Siras Max Fame(99,999) sign. Screenshot_2015-08-09-12-17-55.png|Lanos Max Fame(99,999) sign. Screenshot_2015-07-27-17-23-12.png|Trafalgar Law guildmark Screenshot_2015-04-22-15-25-04.png|Bikini Shot #1 by defile Screenshot_2015-04-18-16-59-53.png|Bikini Shot #2 by defile Screenshot_2015-07-31-17-46-53.png|Butterfly WING by defile Screenshot_2015-04-13-15-26-00.png|Mini Reaper! Inspired by VERDUGO guild! Shot 2015-03-06 18-08-17.png|Toughness(orig modified) by defile shot_2015-03-06_18-20-32.png|Toughness(blue modified) by defile Screenshot_2015-11-30-17-12-01.png|Laser Beam - by defile Screenshot_2015-11-22-17-44-39.png|Victory! - by defile Screenshot_2015-11-21-00-28-51.png|Nurse hat! - by defile Screenshot_2015-11-20-20-46-08.png|Wing's Wing Wand by Yuki neko Screenshot_2015-11-03-07-26-35.png|Cyborg Crown - by defile Screenshot_2015-09-28-18-24-01.png|Mafia Ghost - by defile Screenshot_2015-04-25-23-55-54.png|Mysterious Dark Wings - by defile Screenshot_2016-08-14-03-07-26.jpg|Deadpool Guildmark by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-07-25-17-27-58.jpg|Cosmo Burst by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-06-20-13-51-24.jpg|Spring Orb Screenshot 2016-07-04-12-14-54.jpg|Anime Boy by Yuki Neko Screenshot 2016-07-04-16-29-22.jpg|Anime Girl by Yuki Neko Screenshot 2016-07-04-18-21-29.jpg|Vampire Blood by Yuki Neko Screenshot 2016-05-29-06-06-22.jpg|Dark Knight Riel by Yuki Neko Screenshot 2016-07-04-23-11-10.jpg|The Golden Kooii by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-07-05-00-09-34.jpg|The Lost Phantom by Yuki Neko Screenshot 2016-05-28-00-14-32.jpg|Whirl of Summoning by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-06-25-10-28-27.jpg|Winter Orb by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-08-14-05-04-46.jpg|Fried Chicken by Yuki Neko shot_2015-03-25_18-14-53.png|Rocket Launch by Yuki Neko shot_2015-02-27_19-25-35.png|Claw Mark by Yuki Neko shot_2015-02-27_20-20-49.png|Phoenix Blade by Yuki Neko shot_2015-02-27_20-42-10.png|Holy Rosary by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-08-14-21-19-32.jpg|Mesmerizing Eyes by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-08-14-21-33-22.jpg|Evil Crest by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-08-14-21-56-33.jpg|Fallen Wings by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-08-15-14-34-46.jpg|Assassin's Shuriken by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-08-15-21-35-44.jpg|Riel's Dark Sword by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-08-15-21-47-08.jpg|Ayo's Nature Bow by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-08-15-21-56-26.jpg|Geul's Ruby Staff by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-08-16-00-31-13.jpg|Pokéball by Yuki Neko! Screenshot_2016-08-16-00-17-55.jpg|Pikachu(side) by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-08-16-00-38-53.jpg|Magical Butterfly by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-12-18-17-30-43.jpg|Dark Gem by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-12-17-15-04-57.jpg|Wave Abstract by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2016-12-16-17-10-10.jpg|Blue Rose by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2017-06-02-20-27-24.jpg|Gamma Ray - by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2017-05-20-14-44-09.jpg|Dying Star - by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2017-06-02-18-44-41.jpg|Comets - by Yuki Neko C9210105-E247-4EE1-9638-ACBEC3133CAB.png|Magical Burst(Blue) - by Yuki Neko 20241314-1CD6-44BB-9B10-3525D0A903E6.png|Dimensional Portal(PINK) - by YukiNeko 51C89059-CBD6-4C13-BD4B-F05969BFBCC5.png|Death Skull - by YukiNeko 525741FC-976D-4BBC-B563-6C22B61C2BAB.png|Slime monster - by Yuki Neko Screenshot_2019-09-01-20-54-21.png|Energy Sword NOTE#2: All the characters in each picture were or are currently mine. I love all my guildmarks and I treasure them please ask for permission first if you want to copy. Just message me her or come to Siras, Turtlez . Pm me there: Finite is my character name. Feel free to use these as long as you credit me afterwards!! ^^ ' Thank You for Visiting My Page! ' Category:Guilds Category:Art Category:Guildmark